


Beware! The World Is Ending!

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: April Fools, Brotherly Australia x NZ, Brotherly Japan x China moment, Englands playing a trick on America, Happy April Fools, Hetalia, Poor Japan though, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: England told America that the world was ending as an April Fools trick and this is what happened...





	Beware! The World Is Ending!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of late but Happy Easter and have a good April Fools!

" Oh, dudes! What are we gonna do?! The world's ending in less than twenty-four hours!" America panicked, placing his hands on the table. Currently, five nations were sat at America's table having a meeting about the possible end of the world.  
" Um...America-San, are you sure the world is ending? Why would...God want us to die?" The nation of Japan questioned, his hand raised and his head tilted to the side slightly.  
" I don't know dude! I read the bible and it doesn't say much about this! The ones who told me were England and France."  
" Yer sure those two aren't pullin' your tail, mate?" Australia chuckled lightly. He kicked his legs up and gave his arms a stretch; his shoulders clicked loudly to prove how stiff they were from being seated for so long.

The other two nations in the room were quiet Canada and his bear, Kumajiro, and New Zealand.  
" Well, if the world ends, we should go do what we always wanted to do." New Zealand added to the conversation before looking over to his brother who gave a nod back. Canada also seemed to be on the board with what New Zealand said. The room was silent for a moment until America's deep sigh broke it.  
" Alright, we'll take the next five hours to do what we always wanted to and then we'll back here. Okay, dudes?" The other countries nodded. The meeting was then dismissed as the five nations parted ways to spend whatever time they had left...

**XXX**  
_How America Decided To Be Spend His Time_

Back at the meeting, America really had not thought of what he wanted to do during these five hours. Honestly, he had done most of what he wanted to do already. He brought his finger to his chin as he paced around his room, trying to kickstart his brain into thinking mode so he can find something to do. Nothing. His mind was completely blank.

" I could totally try beating every single one of my video games." He glanced over at his tv and shrugged. If the world was going to end, he might as well complete all those games he couldn't beat before.   
" I hope the other dudes have better luck with doing what they want." He plopped himself down on the ground and picked up a controlled; staring up his console in the process.

**XXX**  
_How Japan Decided To Spend His Time._

Japan breathed out a long sigh as he walked up the footpath of an old...family member's house. That's right, he was here to make amends with China.  
' If the world is going to end...I need to fix this.' He thought to himself as he stood right outside China's door. He inhaled deeply and with his fist, he reached out and knocked on the door. At first, it was complete silence until he heard footsteps approaching the door. It then opened and who stood there was China, as he had anticipated. China was in his usual red attire though his long locks were out of their normal neat ponytail.  
" Oh, ni hao Japan..." China greeted his visitor, an eyebrow raised.

" Konnichiwa, China-San..." Japan replied, " May I come in?"   
" Ah...Of course, aru." China gestured for the Japanese man to come in. He did so and then he was led into the dining room. On the table was a teapot and a single teacup which indicated China had been drinking tea by himself. China ambulated to the kitchen and came back with another teacup, which he placed on the table before sitting. He looks to his guest and then looks to a spot across the table. Japan took that as an invitation to sit- So he does.

" So, what brings you here, Kiku? And don't say you're just visiting, aru. I can tell there's something on your mind; Your aura is heavy." China stated as he picked up the teapot and poured Japan a cup of tea. Japan took it gratefully and stared into the abyss of the warm beverage, trying to choose his words wisely and carefully.  
" I came to aporogise..."  
" Apologise?"  
" Hai..." The two nations fell silent while Japan took a sip of his tea. He gently put the cup down and looked back at China.  
" I want...to say sorry for all the horribre things I ever did to you..." Japan's voice trembled slightly with the sudden wave of regret crashing into him.

" I know I can never take back what I did and I know I have scarred you horribry...I do not expect you to forgive me...I-I just needed to-" He cuts himself off with something trickling down his face. He wipes with his finger to find...he was crying. Once he realised this fact, he couldn't stop himself from bawling. China sat there in shock. How dare Japan come to him begging for forgiveness after all this time? But, China also couldn't leave Japan like this. He hadn't seen him in cry in so many years; It gave him some comfort to know the boy he had raised wasn't emotionless like he came off as. 

The older nation stood, walked over to the younger one and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.  
" Shhh...It's okay, Kiku..." He soothingly said as he stroked the other's raven hair. He couldn't bring himself to say he actually forgave him, not everything that went down between them. He was hoping that the comfort was good enough.

**XXX**  
_ How Australia And New Zealand Decided To Spend Their Time. _

" Here ya go, bro." Australia grinned as he handed his older brother a beer. NZ took it and cracked the top open before taking a big gulp of the cold liquid. Australia sat down next to him and opened his own beer as he cleared his throat.  
" So...five hours. Yer wanna just sit here and reminiscence?" He questioned New Zealand.  
" Yeah, sure. We got nothin' else better to do." Came the Kiwi accented reply. The two were silent as they sipped their beers together.

" Do you remember that time I bought a snake inside the ol' house and put on England's chair?" Australia began the flood of memories. New Zealand nodded and grinned at the image in his head.  
" Hell yeah, that was funny as fuck. Poor Artie was freakin' out and everythin'. Isn't that what got us kicked out of his home though?"  
" Yep. He just couldn't handle my wild animals." Australia chuckled and glanced over at a rather angry koala- his best bud, Blinky.

For the next few hours or so, Australia and New Zealand sat there exchanging memories between each other. Some were funny, some were happy and some were sad.

**XXX**  
_ How Canada Decided To Spend His Time. _

" Are you sure this will work, Mr Kumajirou?" Canada questioned his polar bear as he stared at quite the frilly and colourful outfit his pet had handed him. Mr Kumajirou nodded before speaking, " It'll be the only way they'll notice you. Isn't that what you want to do? To be noticed?"  
" Well...Yes. I just think that there is a different approach to being noticed." Canada countered but sighed. He might as well give it a try. He just wanted to be noticed for once. It's going to be the last thing he's going to do before the world ends.

So, he stripped himself of his normal warm coat and slipped on the frilly out. It was the colour of all seven colours that painted the rainbow. Surely, someone would notice him and possibly go blind by doing so. He turned around in his new get-up and placed his arms by his side.  
" So, what do you think?" He asked Kumajirou who put his paws together as a small clap.  
" It looks cool. Now, walk into the European Countries' meeting and see if they notice you." He gestured to a door. Canada had been at the usual meeting building this entire time as Kumajirou had insisted on it.

The blond nation sighed and stared at the door before walking over to it and opening it. He stepped into the room to see every single European country all sat down at a huge table. Everybody's eyes were on him and the door.  
" Uh...Hello." England spoke from where he stood. He had this wand pointed to the smartboard as he had been going over the meeting topics.  
" Hi, Canada!" Prussia called and waved from the other end of the table but got nudged by his brother to quiet down.

" Kumajirou! It worked!" Canada beamed at the fact that everyone noticed him! He now knew he could die peacefully.  
" Canada, what are you doing?" France inquired as he stood and walked over to the colourful nation.  
" Becoming noticed. The world's going to end tomorrow. So America said we should do the things we wanted before it did. I just wanted to be noticed..."  
" Oh, non non non Mathieu. Zee world is not ending. Who told you that?" France pulled his 'son' into a hug and patted his head.  
" Uh...England did." Canada replied. Everyone's attention landed on The British nation.

England rose a brow as he brought his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.  
" I didn't say that to you, Canada. I told that wanker, America." He explained, averting his eyes in the process. He felt like a little kid who just got caught stealing candy. The Frenchman huffed slightly as he shook his head disappointingly.  
" Angleterre, what waz zee point of telling America zhat?"  
" It was meant to be an April fools joke. He always bloody gets me with jokes!" England crossed his arms while France turned his attention back to Matthew.  
" Who elze did America tell zhis to?"  
  
" Hmm...Australia, New Zealand and Japan. He said that England said it was all to do with the bible, ey."   
" Two young nations and one new to religion..." England muttered. " Right-O. I'm going to go fix this. Meeting adjourned." The Britishman left the room as that statement lingered around the air.

England finds the other nations who were fed that information about the world supposedly ending and told them it was meant to be an April Fools joke on America. Australia and New Zealand cracked up laughing ( mostly because they're drunk) while Japan said nothing. He only nodded and hid his puffy red eyes underneath his bangs. America gaped at finding this new information out.  
" Why would you play a trick like that, dude?!"  
" Because you always win at April Fools tricks. So, it's safe to say I win this year."  
" Hey! You always win at Halloween Tricks."  
" That's because Halloween is my prime time, git." England grinned at his victory before walking away from a shocked America and the other three nations with him. April Fools had gone his way this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt or request at my tumblr\  
> https://that-trashy-anime-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
